


Julian's Erotic Fanfiction

by Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds



Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Category: Choice of Games, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade (Choice of Games Visual Novels), Vampire: The Masquerade - Night Road
Genre: Blood Bond (mentioned), Childe/Sire Bond(s) (mentioned), F/M, Sexual Content, Vampires, a fanfic about a fanfic, building upon the erotic fanfic that Julian wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds/pseuds/Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds
Summary: January 10th 2001Tucson by Night (Working Title)Written by: Julian Sim{JS}.Comments by: Lark[L].As stars appear on the skyline, the people of Tucson, Arizona return to their homes after a long day of work. Taking their place are the creatures of the night, the vampires who hide in sewers and crypts to escape the burning rays of the sun. Together, they flock towards their sacred Elysium to pay tribute to their Prince.[A guillotine awaits Martin Luther and his 95 Theses]{Lmao he's welcome to try}**Julian's erotic fanfiction about him and the Courier. With commentary. And smut.
Relationships: The Courier/Julian Sim
Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Julian's Erotic Fanfiction

**January 10th 2001**

_Tucson by Night (Working Title)_

Written by: Julian Sim _{JS}_.

Comments by: Lark **[L]**.

As stars appear on the skyline, the people of Tucson, Arizona return to their homes after a long day of work. Taking their place are the creatures of the night, the vampires who hide in sewers and crypts to escape the burning rays of the sun. Together, they flock towards their sacred Elysium to pay tribute to their Prince. **[A guillotine awaits Martin Luther and his 95 Theses]** _{Lmao he's welcome to try}_

This year marked the Prince's 200th anniversary ruling over the city of Tucson. **[Has he ruled for 200 years?]** _{Idk, I just needed a number}_ **[Lies are lies]** _{And here I thought you didn't want anything to do with this : >}_ **[Lights are better when they're brighter, and dawn is the brightest light]** _{Ah, go big or go home? I can respect that}_ In his honor, his childer organized a masquerade ball **[Cliché]** _{Everyone loves a bit of mystery ;)}_ , a mockery of the very Masquerade that vampires implement to interact with their day walking prey.

Amidst the rabble, the beautiful, and the monstrous stands the unassumingly handsome **[Mirrors encourage vanity]** Child of Haqim, Julian Sim. **[The truth brings vultures to roost]** _{It's the first draft, I'll change it later!}_ Dressed in a dapper suit, a mask of ivory adorns his face. He scans the ballroom crowd of other masked partygoers in search of one particular woman.

It's not too long before he spots her. She wears a mask decorated with golden feathers **[A golden crown?]** _{Only the best for my deuteragonist!}_. More feathers are braided into her long dark hair. Her blue dress brushes the floor as she flutters throughout the ballroom by her sire's side. Julian follows discreetly after them, desperate to catch her gaze. **[You? Desperate?]** _{Gotta have some drama somewhere ^^}_ She glances back and sees him, and a small grin appears on her lips. She turns away before her sire can see, as if he was never there. **[I am the dragon, not Aurora]** _{Oh I know ;) But I need to keep it PG for "the children"}_

Julian pauses by the punch bowl filled with blood and watches as his lover's sire is called away by a business partner. His beautiful bird **[Really?]** _{What? You really are beautiful :)}_ **[That's not the point]** drifts across the room to him.

"You're looking radiant tonight," Julian greets.

"And who might you be, good sir?" she asks, lips curling into a secretive smile. **[What is this dialogue?]** _{It's a "period appropriate piece!" I wanted to be authentic!}_ **[You shot classy at dawn and it turned to dust]**

"A Child of Haqim stands before you, fair maiden! Never have I seen a sight as lovely as you. **[Dawn awaits you, son of Haqim]** _{Fine, fine, I'll change it :/}_ Might I have your name?"

"What is a name but a song whispered out of tune?"

"But an enchanting song even so. Might I have your name?"

"I am a singer of songs, a messenger of the dawn," she replies.

"A name for a name then?" Julian steps closer and grasps her hand in his. "You may call me Julian."

"And I am but a lark." She curtsies.

Julian presses a kiss to the back of her hand. "Would you share a dance with me, lovely Lark?"

"Will you teach me to fly, Julian, Child of Haqim?" **[Maggot-inducing]** _{I resent that}_

Julian smiles and pulls her onto the dance floor.

"Flying is one of my specialties." **[You are no bird]** _{I resent that too}_

The two twirl across the ballroom. The music swells and Julian grabs his lark by the waist, lifting her high into the air. She giggles as she comes back down. He holds her close and presses his lips to her ear.

"Shall we adjourn, my fair lady?"

"How would you have me?"

"Under the moonlight." His nose brushes her ear. "By the light of the stars." He kisses the side of her neck. "Away from prying eyes." He opens his mouth and lets his fangs lightly drag against her throat. **[Spicy]** _{Lol}_ She pries away from him until only their hands touch and guides him out of the ballroom.

The couple abscond to the deepest depths of the Prince's Elysium, away from the guests who might interrupt. **[Wait, what ever happened to PG?]** _{Everyone's a critic, you especially :P}_ Hand-in-hand, mouth-to-mouth, they kiss to the sound of scurrying rats and the muffled music above. Julian pushes her against the wall, tugging her head back. He lays kisses on her smooth skin. He is the conductor of her orchestra. Her moans form a symphony, the sweetest of melodies to ever reach his ears, and he longs to hear what other sounds she can make.

He slides a hand down her body to pull up the skirt of her dress. She gasps, hands clutching his suit. She tugs on it, silently begging him to take it off. Julian shrugs the jacket off and lets it fall to the floor, returning to mouthing at her throat. Her hands entangle themselves in his hair as he reaches under her skirt. And pauses.

"No underwear?" He asks.

She presses herself against his hand. He feels her wicked grin as she pecks his cheek. "A little bird told me you would come, wayward son of Haqim. In more ways than one."

He chuckles and kisses her again. Pressing a finger into her warm heat, she moans loud and unabashed.

"Such a beautiful song you sing, pretty bird," Julian croons. He crooks his finger and watches her revel in the pleasure he's providing. He pulls the front of her dress down and mouths at her exposed breasts. She shudders and shakes and gasps. He could listen to her forever.

If he could free her from her sire, eternity with her would be possible.

She grasps his cheeks and turns his face to look at her.

"I want you," she whispers, and her voice is tinkling bells and windchimes in an autumn breeze and how could he ever say no to that?

Julian kisses her without restraint. They work together to divest him of his pants and then they're one, moving in tandem. Two desperate lovers, divided by loyalty and circumstance, driving each other towards a future where they can be together. They hold tight as they race towards completion, over the edge and into bliss. And they hold each other ever after, dreaming of nights ever lasting.

…

…

…

**[Do you mean it?]**

_{Hmm?}_

**[The rook has three eyes. He is keen and shrewd.]**

_{I can find a way to break the Blood Bond, if that's what you're asking.}_

**[How?]**

_{An opportunity. You can't do it for... Well, for obvious reasons. But get him to a specific place at a specific time... And of course, I'll need time to make it.}_

**[It won't work.]**

_{Not completely, no. But you'll be able to get out of Tucson. Get far away, so the Bond will weaken. Then, you just need to stay away. If we're lucky, he'll die before he can find you and re-establish it.}_

**[He wants a full set.]**

_{A full set?}_

**[Blue jays sing of truth. He will be blue on blue on blue. A vicious creature. But he is loyal, that blue jay. The rook was also a twin.]**

_{Huh, the more you know.}_

**[But not now. It's not time yet. Something is coming, son of Haqim. You will get your opportunity.]**

_{Any last minute hints?}_

**[Blue blood spills in the sand. An eagle steals a crown and flies east. A blue jay awakens from slumber when angels set a tower aflame.]**

_{… Yeah, I'll need some time to make any sense of that. Nothing's ever easy with you Malkavians... Either way, I'll keep an eye out. Oh, and Lark? You owe me for this. Big time.}_

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I had to do it. I had to. Julian writing smut about him and the courier is fucking hilarious. Also, picking a date was easy since I knew I wanted this story to take place in early 2001. I am original, I swear.
> 
> And yes, this particular fic features a Malkavian Courier (even though Night Road doesn't let you play a Malkavian :P). There is a reason. Also, writing dialogue for Malkavians is tough, especially when I want it to make enough sense that the reader can understand it, even when the characters can't.
> 
> One last thing, I'm real sorry if this one is hard to read. I wanted that feel of reading an unpublished manuscript w/ tons of edits. But it's also Julian and he never shuts up, so the whole thing is just marked up w/ all sorts of stuff.


End file.
